


Lukas, you're drunk

by Tiacchi



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, drunk lukas, mentions of rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: Philip is asked by Rose to come pick up a drunk Lukas.





	

Lukas was pretty drunk.

Of course he'd be quick to deny it, with a wave of his hand and a rather loud, awkward laugh, but everyone knew.. 

Especially Philip.

He managed to catch him before he faceplanted on the rough cement, shaking his head at how Lukas kept laughing. His voice was beautiful,  more so when he wasn't in denial or stuttering when they conversed with each other. Although the idea of Lukas being drunk didn't settle well for Philip, he was a bit.. intrigued to see him so **open** , _vulnerable_. 

He didn't want anyone else to see.

Philip managed to get him home, after trying to keep the stumbling Lukas from falling over... Five different times.. He was grateful his father wasn't home to see him in this state, otherwise he'd be blamed.. Yet again. The biggest hassle was getting him into the tub, wanting to wash the stench of alcohol from his body. He tried hard to ignore Lukas' natural scent, failing miserably, as he grabbed the cloth, wiping him down and keeping him from slipping under the water. 

Hey, he may not liking swimming, but Philip had no issues helping someone bathe... Especially a handsome man like Lukas.

It took another fifteen minutes to get him OUT, Lukas complaining how the water felt really good and he didn't want to move anymore.. Philip couldn't stop laughing at the way he whined, cheeks burning with a blush from either being cold or intoxicated.. he couldn't say for sure.. But he finally got him into his bed, yelping when the blonde yanked him into his chest, snuggling into his warmth. Philip knew Lukas had his moments of being forward.. But he was never like THIS.. And seeing him act like a cat demanding attention was something he'd never expected.. 

This was a whole new side to Lukas.

He reached for a camera, taking a couple photos of them together, despite the whines and protests from the drunken male. It's not like he's using it for blackmail.. Besides, it wouldn't be hard to embarrass Lukas in front of everyone. Not that he's thought about doing it before... 

Philip's taken from his thoughts when he feels warm lips caressing his neck, making his breath hitch. Although he's not himself right now, Lukas can still find all those weak spots without blinking. Pretty soon, the room is heated with their pants and lips meeting over and over, until Philip has the mind to pull back, holding his partner to his chest.

"Go to sleep Lukas... You're drunk."

He hummed, pressing several more kisses to his skin, teasingly licking a patch before snuggling closer, "Hm.. N..No I'm.. *hic* not.."

He rolled his eyes, running a hand through his soft blonde locks. "Yes you are... You even got Rose to call me so I could pick you up..." he feels him shift, looking into glossy blue hues, "If you weren't drunk, you wouldn't have done that."

Lukas shifts, tangling their legs together as he sneaks a hand under his shirt. "M...Maybe I wanted you there..."

"Why didn't you ask me then?"

It was Lukas' turn to remain silent, trying to come up with some plausible answer, but his mind was too foggy, clouded from his drunken state, making him frown...

"I... I don't know... Maybe because no one knows... About us..."

Philip snorts, rubbing his head just a little bit rougher, making Lukas moan in pleasure, "Riiight.. That's surely the reason... I'm sure it's because your friends invited you, and you're still this... cool guy everyone wants to be friends with.." he smiles, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"But you're just a big dork."

"H....Hey!! *hic* I.. I resent that!"

Philip just laughs, pulling him closer and rubs his nose in his hair, sighing softly. The beating of his heart echos through the room, and he swears if Lukas comments, he'll blush deeply. But he doesn't hear a single sound except his breathing, and the howling wind from outside.. 

"Philip...?" He hums, but doesn't say anything, waiting for Lukas to finish his thoughts, "Does your stomach hurt?"

He doesn't know if he's messing around or if he's too drunk to notice, but Philip just lays there, trying to sort through his thoughts.

"Not all the time..." he starts, cupping the back of his head, "But right now it does."

His breath hitches when he sees Lukas giving him a bright grin, despite being intoxicated, and all thoughts just fly out the window. At least until he feels something.. wet and sticky on his shirt.. He didn't even hear the retching sounds from Lukas' throat. The smell is too much, and Philip's nose wrinkles, before he looks down at his shirt, noticing the mess Lukas left for him... Yet despite feeling like he SHOULD be grossed out, he just takes his shirt off, cleaning up the puke from his lips and quickly grabs an extra bucket. 

As he returns to bed, he's immediately wrapped in a hug, feeling a nose bury in his neck, with a mumbled 'S..Sorry..' reaching his ears... He should've known better than to think the sentence meant something else..

But he only smiles when Lukas finally falls sleep, tucked under his chin. He watches him for a few more moments, before he succumbs to sleep, determined to get Lukas back in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Eyewitness fanfic and I'm so eager to start writing for this fandom! I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for giving it a chance !


End file.
